The Fiery Ring
by Captain Jams
Summary: "Just dust and echos"... That"s all that"s left" If only she could be more wrong. There is still activity down there on that fiery ring world. Something in golden armor, Something that wants to know the truth to all the lies he has been taught by the Covenant. One thing for sure to him, He'd be Damned if he didn't find out
1. Prologue

"The curved world burned around him. He looked at his bleeding hands, His own blood, His very soul was leaking out of him. This would have very dishonorable...if he still believed in the old ways of his people, yes very dishonorable indeed. If he was in battle one of his closest comrades would've ended him right then and there so he would keep some of his honor intact. The huge alien coughed, spiting up dark purple blood onto the golden sand of the beach. "This Ring... was so glorious" The Sanghelili warrior started. "Now I'm not so sure" The alien finished.

"The Ring that was once a mixture of deep dark blue and forest green was now dark charred black and violent red. Not only that but it used to be a full circular Ring. Now it floated shattered into a trillion pieces. To describe how the ring looked like in its current state, It looked like Thor himself had slammed his almighty hammer into the side of the ring then burned it with a million torches.

"The distant sounds of rifle fire batted him out of his own thoughts "Damned Humans and there loud primitive machines" The Sanghelili groaned. If he was to survive to see the end of this damned ring then he would need to move. He forced himself to get up despite the pain. His golden armor glittered in the light of the "setting" sun. He checked his plasma rifle, 32% charge left, That meant he would have to make every shot count. The alien scanned his surroundings looking for a good place to ambush the nasty vermin. There where 3 huge trees to his right. If he could do it right he could make himself appear dead then the humans would foolishly walk past him without a second glance that's where he would get up quickly and quietly run over to the nearest human and hold him hostage. It wasn't one of his best plains, but its the only thing he could pull of in the short amount of time he had. Then with a limp in his step he got to work...

-  
"Howdy,

"I believe Introductions are in order... My name is Captain Big Mac However you may call me Captain.

"Now this little story came to me one night and I felt like I had to share it. I Apologize for the first part of my story is short but to be fair this is only a prologue.

"This chapter technically takes place in the future of this story just so you know

"Oh and before I forget:

"343 GO AWAY MICROSOFT GO AWAY NO NEED TO SUE ME I DON"T OWN SH*T


	2. Fleetmater of Glorious Reclamation

"Your Excellency we have loss total control! No doubt about it we will smash right into the holy ring" a navigator Barked. The navigator frantically tried to stabilize the rapidly falling cruiser by typing out many calculations and orders to the ship's reactor. "Halt, all of your actions are futile, embrace our fate for I see no grater death than on this holy ring" The sangheili in the golden combat harness said. The Sangheili That gave the order was no other than the Fleetmaster of glorious reclamation, Supreme Commander Thel's right claw elite. Glorious Reclamation bowed his head and closed his eyes. "let us pray to our gods the forerunners, that our deaths please them and may we join them in paradise" he said. Everyone on deck turned to the Fleetmaster and bowed. " _Oh glorious and powerful forerunners, let my words please you as we fall to our deaths on you're sacred and holy ring, Halo, let our deaths be honorable in your eyes and may we join you in God hood"_ With that they all slowly lifted their snake like heads.

The Cruiser started burning up in the atmosphere. The shields held for a moment, flickered, then evaporated. The ship shook as the rings atmosphere burned and tore the warship apart. The hull started melting as the ship reached the last layer of the ring's atmosphere. It would've been a pretty sight if it weren't so destructive. The dark purple hull mixed with active orange and violent red as the cruiser speed through the sky. Finally the ship met the ground as if they were old friends. The sand from the beach actually fused with the ship as is exploded. The ship was then snapped in half when it hit the side of a cliff. The piece that was thrown bounced twice before skidding into its final resting place.

It was dark...TOO dark. Pain that's all he could feel, good that meant he was still alive. Then again maybe that was the worse thing that could possibly happen to him. He felt something warm, then he tasted copper. His next worse nightmare was happening, he was bleeding. "no..." was all Reclamation could utter . After what felt like an eternity, he finally could open his eyes and when he did he saw the unthinkable...

One side of the ring exploded.

"By the Prophets..."

Howdy,

just a little heads up: I'm sorry to say but most of my chapters are going to be short but to balance that out i will roll out more chapters when I can.

Also looking for a co-writer, got a lot of school stuff.

Go away lawsuits no copy right infringement here.


	3. Aftermath

"Gezz kel could you back off a bit?"  
"Yea when your dead Rem."  
"Come on, man back off before I back you off myself!"  
"Like you can do anything besides we kind of need each other alive."

The two humans kept arguing like this for another ten minutes or so until Kel,a tall,skinny,marine with short brown hair,  
complaned that he was tired of walking. So the two stopped at a near by tree stump and sat down. " Kel your always such a wimp" said Rem as she hit Kel in the arm.  
Rem was a short,well toned marine, who unlike Kel could have walked atleast another half a Mile.  
"Ah shut up..." Kel said. Kel took off his combat boots and rubbed his feet against the wet cool grass.  
Rem watched Kel as he layed back on the huge tree stump and placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.  
Rem walked up to where Kel was laying down and kicked his head causing him to grunt in pain as he fliped over. "What the hell,Rem!" Kel shouted as he rubbed his head from the blow that Rem gave him. He slowly got up on his feet looking argerly at Rem. " We don't have time for that, We don't have time for this! we need to keep moving or the fire will catch up to us." Rem stated. Kel grunted as he sat back down to put his combat boots back on. Once he was done the duo got back on track, going to who knows where, anywhere they suppose unless it not back towards the rageing fires of the burning halo.

Half a mile away...

Reclamation felt stronger. Strong enough to stand atleast. The sangheili warrior looked around the burning wreak that used to be his glorious ship. He sighed as he limped toward one of his dead crewmen. He found the crewman's plasma rifle and limped away from the crash site. It was hard for him to limp in the hot deep sand. He tripped on a lose rock in the sand and hit the hot sand hard. He coughed life blood over the golden sand. It was suddenly hard to breathe as his lungs filled with his own blood.  
He hacked up more and more life blood until it was not as hard to breathe. The sand around him was no longer a light golden brown but a beep purple. Reclamation picked himself back up and slowly limped away from the beach towards a near-by forerunner structure. Reclamation wobbled up the side of the cliff onto the forerunner platform. He was suprised to see that a number of covenant forces where here...all dead. Reclamation wondered what could have possably have killed all of these warriors. Reclamation was even more shocked when he found a Mgalekgolo pair dead. Truely a huge fight had to have happend here. Reclamation moved inside of the building. Once inside he soon recognized what this building is. "This building houses the silent cartographer" Reclamation wispered in awe. With new found strength the fleetmaster paced down the corridors.

-  
Sorry I have a lot on my plate still.

Disclaimer: don't own halo

P.S i could really use a co-writer

-Captian Big Mac- 


End file.
